


Keeping It Professional

by exquisiteahnia



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Partners to Lovers, Smoking, Smut, Smutty, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisiteahnia/pseuds/exquisiteahnia
Summary: This is a Flip Zimmerman x Reader one shotGoing to work after a wild night is never easy. Especially when you find out your new partner is the one you spent the night with. A new task requires you two to work together, and after a night full of adrenaline, you end up alone with him in the interrogation room.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Keeping It Professional

The sound of your alarm was enough to make your morning stressful. With your head still buried in your pillow, your hand searched for the loud device in your bedside table, but you couldn’t reach It. Grunting, you lifted your head up and your fingers finally grabbed the alarm, throwing It on the floor. Once the sound stopped, you took a deep breath and faced the sad reality. Hangovers should be a valuable excuse to skip work, but there was nothing you could do, except try hiding the bags under your eyes and the face of someone who got fucked all night long.

Glancing at the empty side of your bed, you remembered how reckless, but fun last night was. What were you thinking? Banging a man you just met at the bar, that was not a very “you” thing to do. But there was something about him, the way his piercing, whiskey brown eyes looked at you and his smell. Lavender and cigarettes. Your shirt still smelled like him, and the memories hit the surface of your mind.

How hard he fucked you against the mattress, his hand spanking your ass over and over again. Your ass was all red, marked with his handprint, pussy still sore from his thrusts. What was his name again? Phill? Chip? All you remembered was that he had a weird last name. Well, It didn’t even matter since you would probably never see him again. But It was undeniable how good It was, that man knew what he was doing.

“It should be a crime to wake up at 6am.” You complained, as you dragged your body out of the bed, feet finally meeting the comfy carpet. The smell of fresh wood and ember filled your nostrils, like every morning since you moved to Colorado Springs. It smelled like home.  
You got in the shower to get rid of that “bed energy”, and actually wake up. But you were never fully awake until you had your coffee, that was way more effective.  
Quickly washing your body, you wrapped a towel around you and made your way to your wardrobe, putting your daily outfit. Grey pantsuit with a black social shirt underneath and dark brown boots.  
Your entire home had traces of the wild - if not crazy - night you had. The couch was a mess, the pillows on the floor and the center table was broken. The kitchen wasn’t very different. Pans and cutlery scattered on the floor, and as you looked at the balcony you remembered. Flashes of him pounding you against that, his hand pulling your hair as his free hand spanked your ass. Several times. Involuntarily, you felt butterflies in the pit of your stomach - and in your middle as well, a heat spreading across your face.

You grabbed everything from the floor, cautiously putting It where they belonged. After work you would clean the living room, and your room - which you didn’t even want to look around.  
As you made your eggs, you turned on the radio to get your mood better. Music could make even your worst days a little better.

Gooood Morning, Colorado Springs! Starting the day with this hit: “Sweet emotion.”!

Once the broadcaster said that, you put your scrambled eggs on a plate and lit a cigarette, putting It between your teeth as you turned up your radio volume. Your body moved and danced with the music, that was your jam.

“Sweeeeeeet emoooootionnn.” You sang, inhaling your daily dose of nicotine. “You talk about things that nobody cares, wearing out things that nobody wears.”  
But your fun was quickly interrupted as you glanced at the clock hanging on your wall. 6:40am, fuck. There was no time to prepare your coffee, you’d have to do It at the department. You put out your cigarette in the ashtray, swiftly running to your couch to grab your black briefcase and finally leaving your house.  
Even the fucking entrance of your house reminded you about last night. The memories hit harder as you walked towards your car, getting in and starting It. He was so cocky and tough, but that only made him look more hot and attractive. That bossy attitude annoyed the fuck out of you, but teased, instigated you. As you drove, the list of reasons why you decided to sleep with him didn’t seem very reasonable. Not even close to convincing. Yet, you did It. Not once, not twice, but a lot more than that - you couldn’t even remember how many rounds.

The way to work was fast, and as you parked your car you took a deep breath, fixing your hair and checking on the rearview how you looked. Not the best, but enough to have a meeting with your boss.  
Dealing with your coworkers was never easy, they constantly doubted your ability and often made sexist jokes. It was frustrating and turned your work environment much more stressful, but you didn’t keep your mouth shut. The moment you walked inside the department, you already heard whispers coming from them.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Jim constantly made unpleasant comments, and honestly, you just didn’t have the nerve to deal with him today. 

“Fuck off.” You hissed, walking towards your desk.

“Whose dick you sucked last night to be that sweet this morning?” Fucking asshole.

“At least I’m getting fucked, while your cock is rotting and desperate for a crumb of pussy.” That would keep his mouth shut, at least for a while.

You threw yourself on your chair, putting your briefcase on the desk and grabbing your papers. Head buried in work and more work, you reviewed cases, correcting any mistakes before scanning, then placing them in files. The room they kept the files wasn’t far, and as you took them you heard your boss calling you. You turned around, seeing his head through the crack of the door as you walked towards his office.

“Mr. Holt.” You nodded your head.

“We have to discuss that task I gave you.” 

“Oh, sure. I was just going to take these files away.”

“Do that later, I have to introduce you to your partner.” He said, opening the door a little more. You frowned and stared at him in confusion. What partner?

“What do you mean?”

“Did I speak greek? Your partner.”

“But I-”

“Just get inside.” Before you could even protest he grabbed your wrist, pulling you inside the room. The idea of having a partner wasn’t very appealing to you, your tasks were done by only you and they always turned out perfect. Also, you liked things being done in your way, It would be annoying to have someone disagreeing with anything you said. Besides that, there was also the fact that your partner was probably a man, turning this situation a lot worse. The task wasn’t different from the ones you had done before, It was an undercover job. Risky, but that only made things a lot more exciting to you.  
Once your boss closed the door, you glanced to the side and saw the last person you ever expected to see there, seated on the leather armchair, leg crossed.

“Detective, meet Agent Flip Zimmerman.” You felt your cheeks burning, a heat that spreaded through your entire body as the agent got up, walking towards you. His body towered over yours, and a smirk appeared on his face as he held out his hand. He was wearing the same flannel from yesterday, red and black. His smell once again intoxicating you and bringing memories to the surface.

“Detective.” He said, husky voice. Your lips parted, heartbeat increased the more you stared at his whiskey brown eyes, eyes that screamed “I’ve seen you naked.” Looking at you from head to toe, the air became thick enough to cut It and your skin burned, remembering his firm touch as you shaked hands. You cleared your throat, recomposing yourself as you noticed how stupid you probably looked.

“Agent Zimerman.” You said, still not able to look away from his eyes. He seated again and you did the same, placing the files on your lap. The nervousness increased with every second, even more when you noticed how much he stared at you from the corner of his eye. You kept bouncing your legs, the tip of your shoe brushing against the floor as you waited for your boss to say something.

“As I’ve discussed with Zimmerman, It’s not a new thing to you. We have information that this famous drug dealer - Albert -, will be at this cabaret called The Night Burlesque tomorrow. You’ll go there undercovered as a loving couple, who just wants to enjoy the show and have a nice dinner.” 

“I suppose It won’t be very difficult for you.” Zimmerman said. That fucking attitude, the warmth between your legs growing more as you exchanged looks with him. You gathered your thighs, elbow leaned on the armchair as you took a deep breath through your nostrils.

“And I suppose you’ll do your job right and not screw this up.” You hissed and he chuckled, finding this situation very amusing. His eyes kept scanning your body, noticing how much you moved your hips and tried to find a position in which your ass didn’t fucking burn - thanks to him. 

“Meet at the cabaret, at 9pm. The team will wait outside if anything goes wrong. Here’s a photo of him.” Your boss said, opening the drawer and grabbing a piece of paper. He put It on the table, letting you and Zimmerman analyze It. “Dismissed.” As he said It, you both got up and you picked up your pace as you walked towards the room you had to take the files to.  
You reached an empty corridor, and as you turned around the agent was right behind you.

“So you’re following me now?” You asked. He came closer, making you step away until your back reached the wall.

“You’re going to pretend like last night didn’t happen?” His chest was now inches from your face, you could feel the heat of his body.

“Last night was fun. But It was a one night thing.” You mumbled. He chuckled, leaning one hand on the wall behind you.

“Just “fun”?” He leaned his head closer to your ear, as his fingertips gently touched your hand, caressing your skin. “Are you sure about that doll?” His fingers went for your waist, tracing their way through your curves. Your breath got heavier, the warmth inside of you becoming unbearable.

“Don’t call me that.” You said, but your body was crumbling for him and craving for his touch. The mind said “no”, but your body said “yes”.

“Oh. Do you prefer dirty little whore?” Flip whispered on your ear, his breath against your skin making you squirm. You gasped, remembering how damn good It felt to have him inside of you, his mouth sucking and kissing every inch of your skin. How good It felt when he called you all the possible names, but mostly “dirty little whore”. “By the way your body moved, I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Let’s keep this professional, ok?” You said, completely ignoring the warmth inside of you, the desire you felt towards him. “What happened last night, can’t happen again.” He smirked, stepping away as you opened the file’s room door.

“Your words, not mine.” He said, leaving. You let out a sigh, finally putting the damn files where they belonged. 

As you went back to your desk, It was impossible not to think about Flip. About his touch, his body against yours, the way he kissed. Now his smell was all over you again, great. But you were partners now, and It would be extremely inappropriate to have that kind of relationship with him. And you couldn’t risk losing that job, being a woman made things a lot more complicated. 

After a long day of work you were finally home, the mess inside of It waiting to be cleaned. You put the pillows back on the couch, the center table would just stay like that, you were too tired to fix It.  
Finally, your room. You folded the blankets, putting them on your bed and changed the sheets. Arranged all the pillows just the way you liked It and just laid back, you were absolutely done for the day. Dealing with Flip during the task wouldn’t be easy, you were sure of that.

The sun rose, sunbeams waking you up through your curtain and lighting your room. This time there was no need for an alarm, since you spent practically the entire night up, drinking several cups of tea and reviewing the case to distract yourself. The memories of your night with Flip - and your quick “encounter” on the corridor - hadn’t ceased, despite your countless attempts to simply ignore them. No matter how many joints you lit or how many pills you took, you still felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest.  
The entire day was just you getting ready, It was a cabaret and you had to dress fancy. Searching through your wardrobe, a dress called your attention. It was one of - if not the most - your fanciest dresses, all black and with a V neck, most of your back exposed. Maybe It was a little too vulgar, but you loved that dress and that would be your choice for the night. At least It was long enough to hide your gun, which you carried in your holster. A simple makeup was more than enough, and to finish your look you put a white pearl necklace, matching with your bracelet. For the shoe, a pair of heels in which you could run without falling.  
You glanced at the clock, and It was still 7:30pm. The cabaret wasn’t far away from home, so you weren’t in a rush. While you were fixing your holster, the landline rang and you found It strange, but answered It.

“Hello?”

“Detective, It’s Holt.” Why would your boss call now?

“Is everything alright?”

“Just a quick change of plans.” As he said that, you already felt a lump on your throat.

“What is It?”

“Agent Flip is going to pick you up at your residence, and you’ll arrive together.” Your stomach twisted as he said that, nervousness washing through your body. “He must be arriving soon, are you ready?”

You sighed, pooling all the calm and peace of mind inside of you to answer him.

“Yes, sir. Understood.” You said, hanging up before he could say anything else. Lighting another cigarette, you sat on the couch and anxiously waited, legs dangling as you stared at the clock nonstop. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as you glanced at the window that overlooked the street, then back at the clock.

Any sound of tire, horn or car pull made you jump a little, immediately looking over the window to see if It was him. There wasn’t any apparent reason to make you that nervous. Maybe because you felt attracted to him, wanted to feel him again, but shouldn’t. Despite all your desires, you had to think about the consequences that your actions would bring.  
You checked your hair and makeup at least a dozen times, for some reason you felt like you wanted to impress.

After what It felt like forever, a car parked right in front of your house. The driver’s door opened, and your lips parted as you saw Flip wearing a black flannel, but a little fancier than his regular one. Dark jeans and black boots, a cigarette between his lips. He looked incredibly gorgeous, a few strands of hair falling on his forehead as he leaned against his car, waiting for you. One of his hands inside his pocket, the other one running through his hair, narrowed eyes. 

Smoke left his nostrils as you walked to him, brows on fleek as he scanned your body and analyzed you from head to toe. The hand inside his pocket was now rubbing his chin, like you were a piece of art being interpreted. As you got closer, he threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on It to put It out. An arm length away from him, your gaze met his and you both just stayed like that, exchanging looks and probably unholy thoughts. Without saying anything, he opened the passenger’ door, letting you get inside. While putting your seatbelt, he got inside the car as well, adjusting himself on his seat as you stared at him. God, he was so tall and big that his hair scraped on the car roof.

It was very obvious the sexual tension between you two, the awkward silence inside that car was crushing you and all you heard was his breathing.

“We’re supposed to not draw too much attention, and you come wearing that?” He said, glancing at you as his eyes went from your knees back to your face. A short breath left your mouth as you raised your eyebrows, shaking your head slightly.

“Is It distracting you? If so, I can just take It off.” You said, teasing him. He chuckled, his eyes not leaving the road in front of you. His fingers carefully stroked your knee, tracing their way through your legs and slowly going up to your thigh. A gasp escaped your throat, body tensing as his grip around your skin became tighter, fingers digging into your inner thigh. 

“Maybe leave that to me, doll.” The way he said that sent shivers down your spine, a trail of goosebumps from your leg to your neck. Your thigh fit perfectly in his hand, your eyes facing forward as you felt the grip getting tighter and tighter, the warmth between your legs growing more. Your entire body was tense, chest going up and down as your breath got heavier with every move of his fingers. Great way to “keep It professional”.

You rolled your eyes. “Just focus on the road, Zimmerman.” He hummed, removing his hand from your thigh and placing It on the steering wheel again.

“You look hot when you’re mad.” He said, and you swore you could hear him smirking.

“Fuck’s sake, just drive.” You couldn't help but also smirk, glancing your head toward the window so he wouldn’t see It. But he knew. He definitely knew. The rest of the ride was silent and thankfully, fast. 

Looking through the window, you spotted the place, which had a giant sign written “The Night Burlesque”. Flip parked the car a few meters away, on a desert street which was on the corner of the cabaret. While he left the car, you undid your seatbelt and he walked to the passenger’s door. He opened It, holding out his hand to help you out of the car. Taking It, you noticed how small your hand looked compared to his, you were so petite near him.  
As you left the car, he gently wrapped his arm around you, his hand touching the bare skin of your back, sending shivers down your spine. Noticing your nervousness, he slowly pulled you closer to him, your thigh rubbing against his jeans as you walked down the street.

“Tonight, I am Tobias Clare and you’re my lovely wife, Angel Clare. We've been married for four years, and we met at work.” Flip said, still facing forward so It wouldn’t look so suspicious.

“Woah, four years dealing with you? Pff, give something more believable.” You mocked him, laughing. The grip around your waist increased, hard enough to leave a bruise and you immediately stopped laughing, biting your cheek as his hand made Its way to your back, stroking your skin.

“You shouldn’t have done that, doll.” He whispered, and you swallowed dry, trying to hide how much that made you excited.  
Arriving at the cabaret, the security had a list on his hands. When It was your turn, Flip stepped forward as his hand on your back gently pushed you forward.

“Mr and Mrs.Clare.”  
The security nodded, allowing you to go inside. The cabaret was huge, and as soon as you stepped foot there you saw a stage, with a performer singing. Everybody there was fancy, clean and rich. Very rich.  
Flip led you to an empty table, pushing the chair for you to sit. As you both sat down, you looked around and searched for the target.

“There. Near the stage.” You whispered, discreetly pointing with your head. The target was only three tables away from yours, accompanied by a lady.  
Suddenly, the lights went low and the waiters left the hall, heading to the kitchen. All the couples seated got up, and a romantic song started playing.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” You grunted, as Flip got up on his feet and gave you his hand.

“May I?” He asked. 

You sighed, taking his hand. He led you to the middle of the hall and placed himself in front of you, his arm wrapping around your waist as the other held your hand. Your free arm wrapped around his neck, and he pulled you closer, the warm air from his nostrils against your face. Your fingers interlaced perfectly with his, the warmth of his body against yours sending a trail of goosebumps from your head to toe.

“Who’s getting distracted now?” He whispered on your ear, a short breath escaping your throat as your hand held his shoulder tighter, nails digging on the fabric of his flannel. His smelled amazing, a mixture between cigarettes and fresh wood. It was driving you crazy, especially when you felt the hardness under his pants rubbing against you.

Albert - the target - was by your side, dancing with his lady. You “accidentally” bumped into him, to get his attention.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” You apologized, pretending to be worried. He smiled, tapping your shoulder.

“Not at all, I apologize to you Mrs-” He said, indirectly asking for your last name.

“Clare, sir.” 

“If you excuse me for a moment, I have to go to the toilet.” Albert said, planting a soft kiss on the lady’s cheek and softly waving at you. Flip turned around, standing by your side as you both watched him leave.

“That’s not the bathroom, is It?” You said, as you saw him entering the kitchen’s door.

“No, It’s not.” 

You both ran after him, passing through the kitchen and leaving through the exit. A car at the end of the street started, and you ran to Flip’s car to chase Albert, trying not to lose sight of him.  
As you got inside, Flip quickly started driving at the highest speed possible. The car was right in front of yours, and you saw a man leaning out of the window, pointing his gun at you

“Get down!” You yelled, your hand pushing Flip’s head down as you bent over as well, the bullets cracking the glass. Once he stopped shooting, you grabbed your gun from the holster and leaned on the window, shooting back. You held the gun with both hands, eyes focused on him and shot again, right at his head, killing him instantly.

“Ok, that was hot.” He said, speeding up the car. Eventually you hit a dead end, and there was nowhere to go. You looked at Flip, desperate. But in instinct, you left the car with the gun in hands, pointing at Albert’s car. You knew that was risky, but he couldn’t escape again.

The target left the car, also with his gun aimed at you. Flip quickly left the car, also aiming his gun at Albert.  
Before any of you could say anything, three police cars arrived and you saw Albert’s finger on the trigger, ready to shoot Flip. But you acted faster, and shot him on the shoulder, making him drop his gun.  
Police officers grabbed him, handcuffing his wrists behind his back as they led him to their car.

“Good job, detective. Agent.” Your boss said, after interrogating the target. You and Flip looked at each other, smiling.

“Thank you, boss.” You said, giving him a handshake. Flip did the same, and you both waited for more instructions.  
The interrogation room door opened, two officers taking Albert away as he stared at you with a disgusted look. Nothing new.

“The files are on the table, take your time to organize everything.” He said, and gave you a pair of keys. “Here are the keys, I don’t expect you to finish this too soon.” You took the keys and he nodded, leaving you two alone.

Flip opened the door, and the table was filled with files, papers and documents. You got inside, closing the door behind you as you gave Zimmerman the keys. Making your way to the table, you took a quick look at the stuff that was written and heard him locking the door.  
Slowly turning around, you gave him a confused look, leaning your hips against the table.

“Why did you lock the door?” Deep down you already knew the answer.

“Don’t think I forgot how you mocked me earlier.” He said, looking at you with hungry eyes. The closer he came, the more you had to lift your head up. His chest was inches from your face, your heartbeat increasing as your breath got heavier, that feeling in the pit of your stomach going towards your middle.

“And I’d do It again.” You whispered. He swiftly wrapped his hand around your neck, his nose brushing against yours as you felt his warm breath against your face, the smell of mint and cigarettes filling your nostrils.

“Such a bad girl.” He stepped even closer. “Do you want me to treat you like the dirty little whore you are? Fuck you until you beg for mercy?” The grip around your neck increased, his other hand teasing your thigh, slowly going up to your ass. “Is that what you want?”

Flip kissed the corner of your mouth, his hand grabbing your ass as he choked you, your walls throbbing more with every second.

“Fuck It.” You said, kissing him. His tongue swirled inside your mouth, tangled with yours, a hungry, feral kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as your kiss got more intense and his hands grabbed your hips, making you seat on the table.

He sucked and bit your lower lip, then his mouth attacked your neck, licking and sucking your skin as he went down to your collarbone. Your hands stroked his hair, pulling It hard as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

Flip’s hands stroked your thighs, slowly rising the hem of your dress and exposing more of your skin. Your legs pulled him closer, trying to get more contact against your throbbing clit, begging for attention. Without breaking the kiss, his hands threw everything that was on the table to the floor.

“Lie down on your back.” He demanded, and you quickly did as he told, the feeling of the cold table against your bare skin making you shiver a little. With his body towering over yours, Flip pulled your dress up to your collarbone, exposing your entire body to him. Thankfully you weren’t wearing a bra. 

Leaning both hands on the table, his mouth sucked your nipple, licked and bit, while his hand worked on the other. A moan escaped your throat as he went down, reaching the hem of your panties.  
He grabbed one of the chairs, placing It between your legs. He sat down, putting your knees over his shoulders as he kissed your inner thigh, his arm holding your legs steady.

Your body squirmed against his touch, chest going up and down as you felt your skin burning, the pleasure driving you wild.  
Feeling his breath against your pussy made you jump, hands holding the sides of the table as you felt his fingers pulling the fabric of your panties to the side.

“Don’t make a fucking sound.” Flip’s voice was firm, and you desperately assented with your head.

His tongue licked your slit, up and down, from your clit until your asshole. Biting your lip, you forced yourself to keep your moans inside your throat as his tongue tasted you, sucking and licking your clit. You could feel his moustache tickling your skin, his nose against your clit every time he licked your entrance, sticking his tongue inside of you. Big toes curling, back arching as he increased the speed, driving you closer to the edge. You moved your hips in response, but his hands prevented you from moving.

“Fuck.” You whispered, but that was enough to make him stop. “No, don’t stop.” You whined, still breathless.

“Be a good girl and stay quiet.” His voice was firmer, louder. You hummed, assenting with your head as his mouth sucked on your clit again, a wave of pleasure filling your body while you held your moans, forcing yourself to remain quiet. With no warning, Flip thrusted a finger inside your dripping cunt, hitting your sweet spot. You arched your back, eyelids rolling as your nails dig on the table.

“This pussy is so wet for daddy.” Every thrust got you closer to your climax, his tongue working on your clit as your legs shaked, chest going up and down. “My pussy. It belongs to me, do you understand?”

“Yes.” You said, breathless.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.” You moaned, his tongue on you felt so fucking good.

“Good girl.” He mumbled, gently licking your clit again as his index finger thrusted inside your cunt. He groaned, saying your name. “You taste so fucking good.”

Your legs were going numb, your whole body shaking, slack jawed as you felt your orgasm closer, pleasure in every inch of your body.  
As he felt your walls clenching, close to cum, he stopped and got up, making you whimper in response.

“Why’d you stop?” Your voice was trembling, still breathless. Grabbing your hips with his hands, he turned you around. Your bare chest collided against the cold table, making you shiver. Then, he grabbed your wrists, putting them behind your back as his hand held them together.

“Are you going to mock me again?” He asked, his hand stroking your ass, groping It.

“Maybe.” With no warning, he spanked your ass and your body jumped in response, a moan escaping your mouth. The pain only giving you more pleasure, driving you crazier.

“You like that, don’t you? Dirty whore.” He said, spanking your ass again, harder. Your body squirmed, walls and clit throbbing as he did It again, making your ass all red. “Mock me again and you won’t be able to sit for a week, do you hear me?” His hand spanked you again, your moans getting louder with every spank.

“Yes, I understand. Sir.” Those were the only words you managed to stay, you could barely recover your breath. He took in a short breath through his nose, hand stroking your back gently as oxygen filled your lungs again. You felt his eyes roaming you, certainly noticing how wet you were.

Two fingers slid the outer fold of your sex, obtaining another twitch from your thighs, another throb of your walls. Then a finger found your clit again, rubbing back and forth. You moaned again, hips bucking backwards, seeking for his touch, wanting to feel his hardness against you.

“Someone’s being naughty.” Flip whispered, as his finger drew quicker circles around your throbbing clit, making your breath pick up again, heartbeat pounding inside your head.

Sweat formed on your forehead and the back of your neck, little jumps rumbling through you as he teased your entrance with his middle finger, his index not leaving your clit. Your breath became short again, body jerking and tingling from the euphoria, bringing you closer to your orgasm again. 

He pulled away, and you were panting again, hungry for air, face all sweaty and hot from the adrenaline. Hands grabbing your hips again, he turned you around, the thud of your body against the table echoing on the room. A gasp escaped your throat, as he quickly undid his belt, tying It up around his wrist while you curiously watched him, skin glowing against the light.

“Sit up.” He said, and you didn’t disappoint him. Flip wrapped his leather belt around your neck, like a collar. “You’re mine, doll.” He murmured, pulling the end of the belt, forcing you to lean forward. “Say It.”

Lust was a fire inside of you, making your skin burn, your entire body in flames. “I’m yours.” You replied, your insides clumping.

With his hand, he pushed your chest, making you lie on your back again. The other held the end of the belt, creating a bigger pressure around your neck, cutting your airways. You heard his free hand undoing his pants, pulling It down, then his boxers. Flip approached and you felt his dick sliding between your thighs, teasing your slit, a gasp escaping your throat as you felt his hard cock pulsing, leaking with precum and desperate to fill you.

He put your legs over his shoulder, bending over a little to lean his hand on the table. “Do you want daddy to fuck you?” He asked, teasing your entrance with the head of his cock, your walls pulsing, needing to be filled.

“Yes.” Your voice was breathy, trembling.

“Then beg, whore.” He demanded, rubbing against you.

He pulled the end of the belt, the pressure around your neck getting tighter. “Please, fuck me. I.. I want you to fuck me.” You whimpered, clenching with desire, cheeks running hot with pleasure.

“I know you can do better than that, little one.” He said, snickering. “Come on, beg.” Pulling the belt harder, you whined. 

“I need this daddy, please, fuck me.” You cried, breathless.

Flip slicked the head of his cock inside of you, teasing your core, in and out. “Much better.” He said, and with a quick thrust he pushed the full lenght of him into you, making you moan in response. Your cunt pulsed over his cock, stretching as he filled every inch of your pussy.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, his fingers digging into your hips as he withdrew from your core, then thrusted again, harder. “Fuck, this pussy is so tight.” Another breath. “Daddy’s pussy.” He said, groaning.

Your moans made him pull the collar even more, the pressure around your neck making your head pulse, heartbeat increasing as you felt his cock pounding inside of you. Knees over his shoulder, he leaned forward, and you felt even more of him, his cock hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. Flip’s face was all red, sweaty, completely feral. Strands of hair glued to his forehead, slack jawed as he fucked your cunt, your walls clenching around him.

“God, you feel so fucking good.” He groaned, saying your name.

Your hand reached for your clit, rubbing It gently, but Flip grabbed your wrist, holding It against the table.  
“Be a good girl, or I’ll fuck you until you beg for mercy.” 

“Maybe that will teach me how to behave.” You said, breathless. He smirked and removed your knees from his shoulders, pulling you from the belt around your neck, your legs wrapping around his waist as your arms did the same on his neck. 

“Then be It.” He said, thrusting inside of you, the entire length of his cock filling your cunt, your body jerking in response. One arm around his neck, the other leaned against his chest as he pounded inside of you, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. You lost yourself in your own loud, sobbing moans, screams over the sound of his heavy breath and groans, of his body pounding against yours. 

Every thrust was harder, more painful and exquisitely pleasant, the desire becoming an untamed fire inside of you. Throat almost sore from moaning, head dizzy and body squirming, tensing every time the length of his cock filled every inch of your pussy.

Your nails dig into his flannel, teeth sinking on his shoulder as his hand wrapped around your waist, fingers digging on your skin hard enough to leave a bruise. The other made Its way to your mouth, thrusting one finger, and then another. Hollowing your cheeks, you sucked them, your tongue tangled on his fingers, tasting his skin as you moaned on It.  
Withdrawing his fingers from your mouth, you felt saliva dripping from the corner of your lip to your chin, a smirk appearing on his face as he watched you completely messy, melting against him. 

“Fuck I’m close.” You said, breathless, walls pulsing around his cock.

He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose. “No, no.” Another groan. “You have to wait for daddy’s permission, babygirl.”

You whimpered, body shaking and begging to cum, butterflies inside your stomach as he called you “babygirl”. Pulling the edge of the belt again, he pulled you in for a kiss, his warm, wet tongue tangled with yours, as the pressure around your neck increased, the adrenaline making you jerk.  
Mouths still devouring each other, he traced his hand down your tummy, slowly going towards your middle. Slowing down his pace, his finger rubbed against your clit, drawing small circles around It. Without breaking the kiss, you moaned, fingers pulling his hair harder as he bit you lower lip, sweat already dripping from the back of your neck.

“Yes, scream for me.” He groaned, lips now on your neck, sucking your skin. “Tell me who owns this pussy.”

“You, daddy.” You cried, his finger on your clit making quicker movements, your cunt dripping, body begging to cum.

He groaned, getting closer to his climax. “That’s right you whore. It belongs to me.”

Your throat was already sore from screaming, moaning and whimpering, pussy clenching around his cock more as his finger drew quicker circles around your clit. Tears formed at the corner of your eyes as you forced yourself not to cum, body trembling and shaking, panting, as you felt his teeth biting your neck, tongue swirling through your skin.

“Do you wanna cum for daddy?” Flip whispered, his warm breath against your ear sending a shiver down your spine. “While he pounds that little pussy?” He groaned, the arm around your waist holding you tighter, bringing your body closer to his. 

Shaking your head desperately, you whimpered. “Yes, yes I do, please.” 

The thrusts became harder, quicker as his fingers slowed down on your clit, every inch of your body ready to explode, filled with pleasure. Flip groaned against your neck, his hand pulling your hair hard, fingers digging into your scalp as he pounded inside your pussy, your body desperate for his permission.

“That’s It.” He hissed. “Cum for daddy.” You obeyed.

“FFFUCK!” You screamed, nails digging into his flesh.

The world spun, in a split of second you felt the explosion of your climax, legs shaking and hips bucking towards him, your cunt pulsing around his throbbing cock, cum wetting his length as your walls twitched around It from your orgasm. Flip groaned ferally, reaching his own climax as his hips stuttered, his thrusts becoming weaker as he filled your pussy with his cum, cock pulsating inside of you.

Body still shaking, legs numb, his hands removed the belt from your neck, releasing you from the pressure. “Shh, shh. Good girl.” He whispered, planting a soft kiss on your lips, arms holding you as your lungs filled with oxygen again, the heat inside of you slowly fading away. 

Flip straightened your dress again, hands caressing strands of your hair as you watched his sweaty, red face returning to Its natural colour. You ran your fingers through his soft hair, leaning your forehead against his, noses brushing.

“Well,” he said. “What a way to keep It professional, huh?"


End file.
